Orgulho e Hipocrisia
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Você é um hipócrita, Alfred. USAJapan Sem ideia pra summary, desculpe.


Axis Powers Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertence.

Yaoi, não gosta, não leia u_u/ Não digam que não avisei.

AmericaxJapan (AlfredxKiku)

**Orgulho e Hipocrisia**

"_Você é um hipócrita, Alfred."_

Era isso que todos pensavam do jovem América ao final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas ninguém se atrevia a dizê-lo. Afinal, hipocrisia ou não, ele havia os ajudado e cuidado de seus ferimentos causados pela batalha, até mesmo os que ele havia causado.

Quando o Japão resolveu fazer um pequeno arranhão no loiro, ele devolveu com um poder de destruição inimaginável. Era como se disesse: "isso é para aprender a não mexer comigo". E agora ele ia todo dia visitar o japonês, mesmo que ele se mantivesse desacordado na cama de hospital. Ia lá e ficava sentado ao lado da cama que Kiku repousava com um olhar de culpa, que parecia quase sincero, ao ver o estado dele: faixas na cabeça, peito e braços, embora ainda houvessem algumas ocultas pelo lençol alvo.

Pura encenação, todos pensavam, mas o deixavam ali.

Foi em um dia como qualquer outro que Alfred se deparou com o menor acordado. Ele estava sentado no leito, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos presos no nada, fitando o vazio.

- Kiku! Fico feliz em ver que está acordado.

O loiro se aproximou sorrateiramente da cama, com tom de voz manso, mas com a característica animação. O nipônico não esboçou nenhuma reação, ficou estático, sem se mexer. Alfred se sentou na beirada do leito, passando os braços pelos ombros do japonês suavemente, trazendo-o para perto de si em um abraço, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, ok? Eu vou cuidar bem de você... – sussurrava próximo ao ouvido do oriental – Você não precisa de mais ninguém além de mim. Eu sou tudo que você precisa, Kiku.

Mais silêncio, só que dessa vez o moreno mexeu os dedos discretamente ao processar o que o outro falava, balbuciando o que ninguém mais tinha coragem.

- Você é um hipócrita, Alfred.

O americano riu baixo, com desdém, tocando a tão frágil face do japonês, erguendo-a para obrigá-lo a fitar as safiras que se mantinham firmes.

- Não, Kiku... Eu sou o herói que salvou a todos... Eu sou o herói que salvou sua vida. Agora você é um nada, pode ser facilmente quebrado. – escorregou os dedos pelo pescoço dele, rodeando-o e fazendo leve pressão – E você só pode ser protegido por mim... Já disse: vou cuidar bem de você. Então, seja grato e não me rejeite, ta?

Indagou, mas não esperou resposta, selando os lábios nos do menor que se manteve neutro. Não correspondeu o gesto, mas também não tinha forças para impedi-lo e Alfred sabia disso, se aproveitando para dominar, murmurando ao pé do ouvido do mais baixo.

- Você sabe muito bem do que falo... Ninguém além de mim pode te salvar, Japão. Então seja um bom menino e somente se deixe ser salvo, ok?

Sim, mas nunca ia admitir. As orbes castanhas se focalizaram no rosto do americano, soando quase como um desafio para ele. Pelo visto, Japão não sabia seu lugar, o que fez que um sorriso irônico brotasse nos lábios heróicos.

- Você aceita, não é? Sua condição. – encostou o japonês contra a cabeceira do leito, arranhando de leve seu pescoço – Você só não quer admitir...

As palavras estavam afiadas como facas e pareciam perfurar o que ainda restava do oriental. Sim, era justamente aquilo: quando admitisse, o que restou de seu orgulho subjugado se destruiria completamente. Alfred antes o atacou fisicamente e agora era verbalmente, parecendo que não bastava o que tinha feito antes. E ainda achava-se no direito de fazer o que quisesse, escorregando lentamente o quimono que o outro usava por seus ombros.

- Você tem medo do que, Japão? Perder o que ainda tem? – uma sombra passou pelos olhos do mais baixo, uma reação pequena, mas que fez Alfred sorrir amplamente – Parece que estou certo. Sou genial mesmo, não acha? – riu – Mas você não tem nada, Japan... Fique feliz de ter seu herói!

América começou a distribuir beijos leves no pescoço do japonês, fazendo-o estremecer de leve, corando e se esforçando para falar, entrecortado.

- Você não é um herói, Alfred... Você está mais para... vilão.

- Então você gosta de malvados, Kiku?

O loiro sussurrava, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro, que estremecia perante os toques. Tirando forças de algum lugar que ele próprio desconhecia, conseguiu pousar as mãos no tórax do estadunidense e o afastar, mas não por muito tempo. Logo o oriental teve os pulsos segurados e foi deitado, tendo os lábios tomados apressadamente, com certo desespero por parte do loiro que vez ou outra recebia um soco sem força alguma no peito, tentativa frustrada do nipônico de afastá-lo que logo foi abandonada. Rendia-se aos toques do americano, mas não por vontade própria e sim pois seu corpo delatava que precisava daquilo. A proximidade se fazia algo necessário e urgente, roupas eram desnecessárias. Alfred sorria com felicidade, tomando para si tudo que se achava no direito, embora de forma lenta e cautelosa, afinal um herói sempre se preocupava com o bem-estar do outro, principalmente se fosse alguém que iria ajudar a se reerguer!Kiku achava que o mais alto estava sendo cruelmente doce, sua voz soando em um sussurro.

- Então, Kiku... – abraçou o menor carinhosamente – Quem é o seu herói?

Fitou os olhos do japonês e sorriu com a resposta que estava lá, mesmo que ela nunca fosse externada através de palavras.

_Oh, céus, não acredito que escrevi isso! ç_ç'_

_Primeira fic de Hetalia, não fiquei muito satisfeita, mas acho que dá pro gasto... Agradecimentos à _Draquete Felton_ por ter lido, dado opiniões e quase me matado por não ter escrito lemon! :x E, claro, o apoio moral! Obrigada! 3_

_Então... reviews? Alguém?_


End file.
